What It's Like To Be A Weasley
by dear-lovely
Summary: Some people were born beautiful. Other people were born with an abundant amount of brains. But I wasn't. Hi, I'm Rose Weasley, and this is what it's like to be a Weasley.
1. Prologue

Hi guys! Well, this is my first story that is published EVER. So, hope y'all enjoy! :D

-Lovely ^-^

P.S. There are some profanities in this, and I'm trying to find the rating button thingy. Lol, I'm obviously new at this. xD

P.P.S. Please review! I just wanna see how bad I am. :P

* * *

**ONE: PROLOGUE**

_May 11, 2023. 3 AM._

Some people were born beautiful.  
Other people were born with an abundant amount of brains.

But I wasn't.

I was, unfortunately, born to act.

This may not seem bad, but look at it in my perspective:  
I have to lie.  
I have a reputation.  
In order for me to be friends with the top notch kind of people, I have to act.  
I have to pretend that I have it all.

In people's heads, I'm a filthy rich and famous kind of bitch.

But the truth is, I'm really not.

And I just want to break free from this curse.

It's not my fault that my parents are the best friends with the most famous wizard in all time. It's also not my fault that since they were famous (and very recognizable war heroes, I might add), they got good jobs and became very successful.

That's all out of my control.

But the bad thing is that everyone's always judging me from what I am and what I have.

I just want to break free.

I want to blend in with the crowd. Go unrecognizable, you might say.

When strangers point at you all the time because of your last name, it gets tiring.

I just don't want that anymore.

I'm supposed to get used to this already. People have been doing this for six years at school, so what's the difference?

I'll tell you the difference.

When girls become bitchier and sluttier by the minute and when guys think that girls are some items that you can use only once and can't ever use again.

That's the difference.

And I fucking hate how it is.

Hi, I'm Rose Weasley, and this is what it's like to be a Weasley.


	2. Mystery

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing here except the plot and some tidbits of my imagination.

* * *

**TWO: MYSTERY**

_August 31, 2022. 1:28 PM_.

It's the end of August already.

Tomorrow I'll be on a train to Hogwarts for the last time.

Wow.

When I got my final letter from the school, I found out that I'm Head Girl.

No surprise there. If I didn't get the position, everyone would've wondered if Headmistress McGonagall got influenced a bit too much by Dumbledore.

If only I knew who was Head Boy.

I asked Al, aka Albus Potter, if he got the badge, even though I already knew that he didn't. He was the laziest and the most obnoxious person I know. The professors knew how he was, so they don't trust him with these responsibilities. Sure, he was the son of the most famous wizard of all time, but he was as mature as his grandfather when he was a 5th year. And by grandfather I mean James Potter the first.

I was right, of course. Who would be Head Boy? I hope it's a Gryffindor. Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff is okay too. But if it's a Slytherin, I would resign before you can even say "biscuit".

And if it's a certain Malfoy, I will certainly believe that McGonagall is Dumbledore in disguise.

I shouldn't spend my last day of summer vacation worrying about my mysterious roommate. I really need to finish packing.

I flicked my wand and all of my items landed into my suitcase. There, I'm done. Now who has the potential to become Head Boy? I thought about it while flopping into my bed, hitting my face onto a pillow.

As I was looking through the potential candidates in my head, one of my cousins entered my room.

"What do you want, Louis?" I said, rolling away from my pillow to look at him.

Louis Weasley, son of Bill and Fleur Weasley, is my beloved best friend. He's a Ravenclaw and a sixth year prefect.

"And why is my favorite cousin looking grumpy today?" he replied cheerfully.

"I don't know whose Head Boy! I hope it's someone decent, not any Slytherin of any kind." I frustratingly ranted.

"Well dear cousin, why don't you ask me if I'm Head Boy?" he remarked.

I rolled my eyes. "And why would _you_ be Head Boy?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm gorgeous, unforgettable, and everyone loves me! I'm the perfect choice!" he said sarcastically.

You should know something about Louis. He may be "hot" to the rest of Hogwarts' female population except those who were related to him, but take an average brain and cut it in half. Then get one of the halves and squeeze all the brain juice out if it. That, my friends, is an accurate description of Louis's brain. I still have no idea on how he ended up in Ravenclaw.

"Well you can't be Head Boy, you're one year younger than me." I emitted, ignoring his conceited remarks.

"I'm what?" he questioned with confusion.

Sighing, I turned back into my pillow and screamed at it.

He sat in the edge of my bed and said in a calming voice, "There, there, I'm only joking. And I'm not Head Boy, if you're wondering."

I looked at him and planted my face into my pillow again. "I know. I wish you were. D'you know who's Head Boy?" I sighed.

I can tell that he shook his head even though I wasn't looking at him. He rose from the bed and asked, "Now, where is your set of Gobstones? I'm gonna play with James, Al, and Lily. Wanna join?"

I merely nodded, got up from bed, grabbed my game board from my desk drawer, and walked with Louis to the living room where the Potter children currently resided.

* * *

We spent the whole afternoon playing Gobstones until the four of them had given up on trying to beat me. I, of course, won all of the rounds except the first one, which was won by Lily.

Al complained, "You guys all bloody suck. I've never lost that many games in one sitting."

I smirked, "You're just a sore loser, that's all."

"At least I won one time. See Rose, girls _are_ better at Gobstones than boys." Lily proudly said.

I nodded in agreement, while the three boys looked unsatisfied.

"One more round?" James offered.

"Okay, only to show you guys that you can't beat the best no matter how hard you tried." I joked.

We ended up playing ten more rounds.

Lily and I won all of them, of course.

* * *

After that productive afternoon, we were all starving. We ended up eating dinner at the burrow. The only people that were there tonight were Nan (Nana Molly), Pops (Grandpa Arthur), Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, James, Al, Lily, Dad, Mum, Hugo, and me.

Now this may appear as a huge feast, but if you have a enormous family like the Weasleys and Potters, then this gathering seems very small.

Nan, as always, cooked a fulfilling meal for the eleven of us. I'm gonna miss that cooking of hers when we're back at Hogwarts. But the elves serve as equally satisfying food, so I'll be okay.

Anyways, after supper we went home to prepare any last minute things we need for the trip to the school. I only had to add more muggle books because the ones I had in my suitcase were read a million times and I needed something new.

I closed my suitcase for the last time that evening and went to Hugo's room.

Hugo is my little brother. He's a 5th year along with Lucy, Louis, and Lily. The rest that are going to Hogwarts this year were 7th years, besides Roxanne who is a 6th year.

I knocked on his door softly. He looked up and welcomed me in.

"So, are you excited for 5th year?" I asked quite lamely.

"Eh, not really. We have OWLs this year." he replied in the same tone as I.

"Ugh, I have stupid NEWTs. And don't worry, OWLs are a joke."

"That's what you say; you have the brains of Mum. I got the brains of Dad."

I thought about that for a second. "Hmm... true enough. But don't think like that, at least you weren't pressured into getting a million OWLs while doing prefect duties."

He scoffed. "Yeah, I'm so happy I'm not a prefect. Or else I'll be jumping off of the Astronomy Tower."

"But there's a chance you can become Head Boy when you're a 7th year!" I replied.

He mockingly looked afraid. "Oh Merlin, no! Let's hope McGonagall doesn't get off of her rocker."

I rolled my eyes. "McGonagall will think it'll be a real surprise if you're not Head Boy!" I said sarcastically.

"Oh, I love your sarcasm so much." he muttered.

I laughed and we continued our talk until midnight. I sleepily wished him good night, and then walked to my room. Hugo's room and my room were separated by the loo and our parents' room. I heard whispering from their room, so I decided to do the stupid choice and eavesdrop.

"But 'Mione, you know they can't do this. What about the kids? You need to stop this immediately!" my dad whispers exasperatedly.

Whoa, this sounds serious.

"I'm trying Ron! But you know how he is, that stubborn prat."

Wow. Was that really my mom? 'Cause this woman just insulted someone!

"I know, but this is bloody unfair! Rosie did nothing to the son of that ferret." Dad replied.

Wait, ferret? They must be talking about Malfoy. And I haven't done anything bad to him. Except insult him, blow up his hair, and maybe hex him. But he did that to me too! So we're equal, right? What did he _do_?

"I'm not sure about that. Neville told me that they had quite a run, but he did other things that were so much worse than what she did."

You tell him, Mum.

"I know, but they can't do this! She's Head Girl! And Hugo will replace that mousy looking boy as prefect!" he responded.

Hugo's gonna replace Edward Cattermole? HA. Wait until he finds out!

"And he's Head Boy. So since he's a pureblood and a Head, his father can do this to children of mudbloods." she said angrily.

WHAT?!  
Scorpius is Head Boy?  
Kill me now.  
Fuck.  
Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.

I'm gonna walk into my room. I'm gonna faint into my bed. I'm gonna pretend that I didn't hear any of this. I'm gonna wake up tomorrow and worry about who's Head Boy, and not worry about what my parents were discussing in the middle of the night.

* * *

Author's note: Hi there. Like the cliffhanger? I do. Yay.

There are some characters are aged quite differently from other fanfics, but I had to modify them to fit all of the characters I want in the story.

To clarify, Rose, Albus, Dom, and Molly are seventh years. Lily, Lucy, and Hugo are fifth years. Roxanne and Louis are the sixth years. I keep on changing it 'cause I'm never satisfied but I'll try not to change it anymore to confuse y'all. My first draft of this made Dom and Louis the same year, but then they couldn't be in the same year and I didn't want to knock off Dom since she is going to play a huge part in the story and it has to be her. So I made Louis a sixth year.

And there are profanities that are used often in this story so I rated this story "M" (yes, I found the rating button thing). I was going to rate this "T", but I wasn't sure if that was enough. Better safe than sorry, right? And I was hesitant to rate this "M" because usually in "M" fanfics, there's a couple of sex or intense snogging scenes. I won't do that because first, I had never had an intense snog/ sex thing so I wouldn't have a very good description of the scenes and secondly, I want to focus on the plot rather than what characters in this story do in their love lives.

So yeah… hope you enjoyed. Please review! You can just say "Hi." and I'll be happy. (:

-Lovely ^-^

Side note: That was a long A/N. And I'll do my A/N at the end of the chapters so that y'all won't read a bunch of crap in the beginning of the chapter. You're welcome.


	3. The Train Ride, part 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize, unfortunately. **  
**

* * *

**THREE: THE TRAIN RIDE, PART 1**

_September 1. 9:00 AM._

I'm awake.

What the _hell_ did I hear last night?

I got up and took a 1 hour shower. It was suppose to be only a 10 minute shower, but I went into deep thought about what I didn't hear last night.

I checked my watch to distract myself. I had to look again because I wasn't paying attention the first time. Okay I know, my mind still hasn't been registering this information well. I shook my head in thought of reminding myself that I _didn't_ know the information I was talking about. I got ready for the day trip ahead to the school. The latest I could find out who's Head Boy is in the Heads compartment. I'll wait until then to find out who the real Head Boy is.

The Weasley-Potter family got into the car, which had more tricks in it than the average muggle car. For reasons I don't know, my dad and Uncle Harry are afraid of driving cars, especially to the Kings Cross, so my mum always drives us. My head was full of thought the whole car ride, that I didn't even notice that the only adults there were Mum and Aunt Ginny.

As we got out of our magically expanded car, we all walked and chattered about the exciting year ahead of us. The only ones going to Hogwarts this year were Molly, Lucy, Roxanne, Dom, Louis, Al, Lily, Hugo, and I. James graduated last year, but he still went with us to King's Cross to say his goodbyes.

"I'm gonna miss you, Jamie." I sighed.

"Aww, don't worry little cuz. I'll be at Hogsmeade working in Uncle George's shop." James replied.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't call me 'little cuz'. I'm only one year younger than you. And I'm more mature than you mentally."

"Says the one who calls me 'Jamie'." he retorted.

"And how many OWLs did you get?" I smirked.

He frowned. "That wasn't my fault! Did I mention Rachel Robertson? She ruined _everything_ for me in 5th year!"

I laughed. "Keep telling yourself that."

We chatted until we had to enter the Hogwarts Express. We all said our goodbyes out the window while the train was prepared to leave.

Wow. This is the last time I'll get to see this view, inside the train looking outside to the station. Next year, I'll be on the other side of the window. I'll be looking at the train on Platform 9 3/4. I've gotta enjoy this while this lasts.

The train starts moving, and I could see Mum looking a little teary. This is the last time she'll send her little girl to Hogwarts. After that, it's just Hugo. I know how she feels, I can't believe it myself. I blew her a heartwarming kiss and she looks like that made her day. I sent the rest of my relatives a final wave, as the train moves away. This is goodbye, from the Hogwarts Express, for the last time. Whoa.

After the station was just a tiny black dot, we got our compartment. Since we didn't get a compartment as soon as we entered the train, there were almost no room for the nine of us. Each compartment had only six seats, so we need two. Al found an empty compartment after much looking. There were 4 first years occupying two compartments next to the empty one so Louis (with his 1/8 Veela charm, damn it.) asked both compartments to move to the empty one so they can "meet new friends".

Yeah. It's more like "be awkward around strangers for the whole train ride".

So after the first years finally moved out, we all sat down with exasperation. I needed to go to the Heads compartment in about ten minutes. I'm not gonna be alone, since Molly is the 7th year Ravenclaw prefects, Roxanne and Louis are the 6th year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw prefects, and Lily and Lucy are the new 5th year prefects for Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Apparently, all of the female Weasleys that attend Hogwarts right now are prefects.

Except Dom.

When she wasn't picked to be the Gryffindor prefect for our year, (I was chosen) she said, "Who gives a rat's arse about Heads? They're all a bunch of stuck up teachers' pets. I personally don't see the point in them." And she had been waiting for her letter the week we got back from 4th year. When she learned that I was a prefect, she didn't look very ecstatic. I think she has a grudge on me because of that.

Anyways, I was about to tell Hugo that he was a prefect too, but I stopped myself because I remembered that I didn't hear anything I wasn't supposed to hear last night.

That reminds me.

I guess it's time to find out who's Head Boy.

Oh, joy.

Wish me luck.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay for crappy fillers. Lol, I'm thinking of changing the rating. What d'you think? And I know, I'm so indecisive these days... .

AND I GOT MY FIRST FOLLOWER EVER! YAY! :DD

Until next time, my fellow friends,

~Lovely ^-^


	4. The Train Ride, part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own JK Rowling and her work.

* * *

**FOUR - THE TRAIN RIDE, PART 2**

_September 1. 11:30 AM._

As Molly, Lily, Roxanne, Lucy, Louis, and I walk down to the Heads compartment, I begin to be nervous. So I ranted to my cousins.

"Who do you think is Head Boy? I hope it's a Gryffindor. But I don't think the Gryffindor 7th years aren't responsible enough to be Head Boy. If it's not a Gryffindor, a Ravenclaw or a Hufflepuff is okay. If the Head Boy had to be between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, then I hope it's William Jackman from Ravenclaw. If the Head Boy is from Hufflepuff, then I hope it's not Eric Thompson. He's so creepy and weird. But what if it's a Slytherin? WHAT IF IT'S MALFOY? Oh my Merlin, I don't know what to do then!" I rambled.

"Don't worry Rosie! Why would the professors pick a Slytherin, nonetheless a Malfoy, to be Head Boy when you're Head Girl? They know that the Heads have to work and live together, which means they have to be friendly to each other. And they also know that you guys will definitely not even be nice strangers to each other in a million years. So Rosie, as much as I love you, SHUT UP AND STOP WORRYING." Lily said in one breath.

I look astonished. My other cousins nodded in agreement.

I'm so lucky to have a great family.

"Wow, Lily. Didn't know I was ranting that much. Thanks, though."

Lily grumbled, "Welcome." then muttered some profanities under her breath.

I sighed, thinking about what Lily said. I decided that she was right as we arrive to the Heads compartments. I see most prefects there. A cross Edward Cattermole is seated across the Heads compartments. I spot a badge that is similar to mine in my robes.

And where is that badge?

Oh yeah.

IN SLYTHERIN ROBES.

Not to mention that's in _cashmere_ Slytherin robes.

Fuck.

They weren't lying...

Fuck.

Why me?

WHY.

ME.

I angrily stare at Lily for an eternity until she finally notices why I'm staring at her.

"Sorry. Good luck, though." she mouthed my way.

I rolled my eyes dismissively. I walked to the Slytherin's way.

"You Head Boy?" I asked stoically.

"Uh... yeah." Malfoy replied, probably surprised that I even said a word to him.

I laughed. But in the bad and tired way. "Are you kidding me? I have the worst luck _ever_!"

He smirked. "Well, I'm not too excited either, Weasley."

I said sternly, "You better watch out this year, Malfoy. Don't even think about ways you can mess with me this year. I'm done with them. Now that we are the Heads, as I hate to admit it, we need to work together. Clear?"

"Now, now, gingy. We may be the student leaders of this measly school this year, but that does not mean I'm obligated to make a new friendship with the person I wouldn't even _talk_ to in a million years if I had the choice."

"Feeling's mutual here, Malferret. But if you want your little pureblood parents to come here to take you home because you are too stubborn to do anything you have to do, then I suggest we at least become acquaintances."

His hand felt his chin like in an exaggerated 'thinker' pose and stared at the ceiling of the compartment for several moments. "Fine. But promise me that we don't become 'PBFs' or whatever those muggles say, okay?"

I mocked his previous actions, except I did the shorter and non-exaggerated version. "Alright, it's a deal." I stuck out my hand and he shook it loosely. "And the muggles call it 'BFFs'." I added.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I never paid attention to Muggle Studies."

I scoffed. "You took muggle studies? HA! Who knew you _ferrets_ were interested into the measly _muggles!"_

He scowled. "Remember? Acquaintances. That means that we have to get along. Which means that you can't mock me, and I, unfortunately, can't do the same to you. Okay?"

I sighed. "Okay. Fine. Whatever." I mumbled as I walked towards the Gryffindor prefects.

* * *

_12:10 PM_

30 minutes have gone by since I've talked to that ferret.

Too bad that streak had to end so quickly.

The Heads make a welcoming speech to the prefects every year on September 1 at 12:15 PM. All they say is "Congratulations to the new prefects" and "Remember all of your responsibilities" and shit like that.

So we have to say this shit.

I went up to Malferret and asked, "You ready?"

"Never been more ready in my life" he sarcastically remarked.

I scoffed as we both walked to the center of the compartment.

"Good afternoon, and welcome for another year at Hogwarts!" I exclaimed.

Several claps and hooting were made. I beamed at myself.

"Congratulations to all the 5th year prefects this year." Malfoy added happily.

The 6th and 7th year prefects turned to their new prefects and cheered them on.

"As most of you know, being a prefect means that you have responsibilities." I said seriously.

Groans were made by the knuckleheads in the compartment. I rolled my eyes jokingly.

"We will elaborate on these responsibilities later when we reach the castle. For now, you guys can go and do whatever you want. Thanks for coming!" he concluded with a fake grin plastered on his face. Oh, he was _born _to act.

The prefects clapped and left quickly, so Malfoy and I are the last ones to leave.

"Not bad." I said.

"Ah, I just remembered all the shit the Heads said last year." he explained.

"That makes perfect sense. You seemed human back there." I joked.

Malfoy replied, "Good. I was aiming for that." My eyes hit the ceiling. He smirked and got his things. As he was about to leave the Heads cabin, he said to me, "See you in the castle." Then he reunited with his Slytherin roommates.

I was walking out of the Heads Cabin after a minute Malfoy left. As soon as I stepped a toe out of the compartment, someone attacked me.

"WHAT THE FUCK? GET OFF OF ME!" I shouted.

"What was that?" Lily asked, her eyes looking like they are trying to find my soul.

I raised my left eyebrow. "What was what?"

She looked at me like I was stupid. "That thing with Malfoy. You guys look like friends. What happened?" She gasped. "ARE YOU GUYS FROM AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE?!" Lily asked a bit too loudly.

I shook my head, "I hope not. But that thing happened because we're the Heads. Not to mention that we will practically live in the same place for an entire year."

She gasped again, "Oh dear cousin, I hope you're alive in October."

I laughed, "I doubt it."

We then chatted about how I would juggle NEWTs and the problems I have to face because of my new roommate. We were arriving at our compartment when Lily screamed, "WOO! And then you guys fall in love and get married and have beautiful halfblood children!"

"Well that would be a hoot. I guarantee you, that won't even happen in thirty-gazillion years. Because that is impossible!" I then laughed.

"Well, well, well. Who is our dear cousins talking about?" Albus joked.

"Now, now. This mysterious man that Rosie will marry in thirty-gazillion years must be hot. Because they both don't talk ugly." Louis smirked.

"We're talking about _Scorpius Malfoy._ He was nice to Rosie back in the Heads Cabin. So we were joking about him and all the impossible events that will happen between them." Lily said.

Al's eyes widen. _"Malfoy? Scorpius Malfoy_ being _nice_ to _Rosie?_ Is that even possible?"

"It must not be true! It's _Rosie._ And _Malfoy. Malfoy._ And _Rosie."_ Louis added on quite dumbly.

I laughed. "Guys, you're overreacting. We're the Heads now, so we have to work together and act maturely. We agreed to be acquaintances, NOT friends. That would be preposterous."

"Yeah, 'acquaintances'. Have you _seen_ how you guys were back in the Heads compartment? That could be the start of the apocalypse, I _swear."_ Lily added.

I frowned at her. "Thanks for your help, cuz." I sarcastically replied.

I left the first compartment since my idiot cousins can't accept that I maturely made Malfoy my acquaintance. I then moved to the second Weasley cabin. Here, you have Hugo, Molly, Lucy, Roxanne, and Dom. Dom originally was seated at the first compartment, but we talked about me in the Heads Cabin so she left unnoticed by everyone.

Except me.

I walk up to her and said, "I wish you were a prefect. I don't want to become Head Girl with Malferret as Head Boy."

She scoffed and said in a sarcastic tone, "I haven't been doing well too. Wanna change lives?"

"I hope we can do that. We're wizards, after all." I added.

She agreed. I really wish there was a spell for that.

We continued to talk about random things like potions, bacon, other food, house elves, my mom and the ministry.

When suddenly...

"WHAT THE_ HELL_ WAS THAT?"

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	5. There It Is

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything because I'm a thief. Sorry. :/

* * *

**FIVE: THERE IT IS**

September 1, 1 PM.

"WHAT THE _HELL_ WAS THAT?" Dom screamed.

That was after the train decided to call it quits and just stopped abruptly. Dom was thrown out of her seat into the seat across from us. Good thing that our cousins left to the other compartment when Dom and I started to talk about who was a muggle Voldemort. I said Hitler, while Dom said Stalin.

"I don't know!" I cried. Then I remembered that I was Head Girl, so I said calmly, "I'm gonna find out. Stay here."

"_Why can't I goooooo?_" Dom whined. She stretched the "o" into 7 syllables.

"Because you might get hurt more! You probably have bruises everywhere in your body. But don't worry, I'll tell you everything when I come back." I said sternly.

She looked unsatisfied. "Fine. But the second you get all the info you're coming back here, okay?"

I nodded and waved to her with a faint smile on my lips. She waved back with an uncertain look.

I should find Malfoy. Maybe he knows what happened.

I walked to his compartment when the trolley lady approached me.

"Hi, Princess. I think you should go back to your compartment. Something happened and no student should be wandering around right now." she said in a shrilly grandma-like voice.

I smiled kindly. "I'm Head Girl. And I was just trying to find the Head Boy if he knows what happened."

"Oh dearie, nothing happened that you should worry about. Now hurry along, I'm sure that boy doesn't know what happened either." the trolley lady replied in the same falsetto tone.

I sighed. "Did the train just suddenly stop?"

She nodded and I squeaked a small "okay". She isn't as nice as usual. She would've told me what happened. I dismissed that thought in my head and then walked towards my compartment. The trip passed the lavatory and I needed to pee, so I tried to open the door. It was closed even though the sign read 'Vacant'. I knocked on the door and asked, "Hello? Anyone there?"

A deep voice that was clearly faked replied, "Who is it?"

I retorted in an annoyed tone, "Head Girl. Now can you open the door? I've gotta go to the loo."

"Oh, it's just you." the actual voice of the person responded. I rolled my eyes and then the door opened.

Malfoy came out. "Yeah, it's just me. Thanks." I said crossly.

He rolled his eyes. "Oh Rosie, you never fail to get on my nerves." Malfoy answered.

I looked at him strangely. "Why did you call me 'Rosie'?"

He stammered, "I-I, uh. It j-just c-came out of my m-mouth?"

"Name two nicknames I call you." I ordered.

"Er... Slytherin and Pureblood?" he guessed.

"HA! You're not really Malfoy!" I then pulled out my wand and mumbled, 'Show Me'. The supposed Malfoy turned into the trolley lady.

I am so confused right now. "Wait, why are you Malfoy?"

"I don't know!" she exclaimed. "This man turned me into the boy and he turned himself into me! And he took the boy with him!"

My jaw dropped. "This man told me that I should forget what happened with the train and that I should go back to my compartment." I said. "Something definitely did happened."

She looked like she didn't know what I was talking about. I then asked if she felt the train stop. She surprisingly answered no. I told her what happened, including Dom, my encounter with the fake trolley lady, and how I needed to use the loo. She listened intently and after I was done, she asked, "So do you need to use the loo now?"

Wow. That's all she got from everything I said? Damn, people these days. "Yeah, just don't leave." I told her.

She nodded and then I hurried to the loo. I was finished in a minute then went out of the lavatory.

Guess what?

The trolley lady wasn't there anymore.

I sighed, then walked back to my compartment. I was expected to see Dom, but instead it was Malfoy.

"Stop going wherever I go. First the loo, now here." I said tiredly.

"I was at the loo?" he asked.

"I'll explain after I confirm some things. SHOW ME!" I shouted.

His body jiggled, and he changed into a grown man. He had frizzled grey and black hair that went to his shoulders. His skin was tanned lightly but his facial features looked tired. He wore ragged robes and his shoes were full of holes. To summarize his appearance, he looked like a hobo.

I asked, "Who are you? And where's Malfoy and Dom?"

He began to speak with an American accent. "My name is Nick Johnson. This guy who looked like a former death eater turned me into the boy. Now, where am?" he queried.

I put my wand down. "You're in the Hogwarts Express. The train just stopped and I'm trying to find out what happened, except there happens to be a man who transfigures everyone into my" I had trouble saying the next word, "_acquaintance_ and the trolley lady."

The man looked at my robes, then reacted with a puzzled face."The boy's your acquaintance? Man, I thought Gryfs and Slyths HATED each other!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, bugger off! Why does everyone seemed surprised? I only did it 'cause we're the Heads!" I crossly responded.

He shrugged and muttered under his breath something about McGonagall needing to go to the loony bin.

I couldn't agree more.

But we shouldn't go off topic. I asked the man about Dom and Malfoy. He said that he didn't know where Dom was, but Malfoy was magically handcuffed to the man the last time he saw them.

I thanked the man and told him to stay in the apartment until I come back. He nodded, then I departed to the Weasley/ Potter compartment.

I expect something strange to happen, but I surprisingly found all my cousins and Dom there.

"Oh, Rosie! Where were you? We've been worried sick!" exclaimed Dom.

"WHY WEREN'T YOU IN THE COMPARTMENT? WHEN I ARRIVED THERE, THERE WAS A MAN TRANSFIGURED INTO MALFOY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE HURT!" I shouted.

"Whoa, whoa. Hold up. There was a _man_ that was _Malfoy_ in our _compartment_? Damn it, I should have listen to you!" Dom cried out.

I glared at her intensely. Awkward silence arose quickly because of the intense glare.

Al chuckled awkwardly to fulfill the silence. "So..." he began to say, "what's the whole story, Rosie?"

I frustratingly responded with a nod and explain the story with a few more details than what I have told the hobo.

"Interesting." Louis said after my story. "So where's the guy?"

"I dunno. But I think the trolley lady has something to do with this. I replied.

"We should do something!" Lily exclaimed.

"No, it's not safe. I don't wanna get you guys get hurt." I said sternly.

They all had disapproving faces. "Rosie," started Hugo. "You know who we are, right?"

I'm confused. Al continued, "We're the Weasley and Potter family. Our parents did much more dangerous things than this."

"Yeah, my mum and Uncle Harry were in the triwizard tournament!" said Louis.

"And our parents found the stone in their first year, fought a basilisk in their second year, entered the Whomping Willow in their third year, had to see one of their friends die because of Voldemort in their fourth year, made an army in their fifth year, saw the most brilliant wizard of his time murdered in their sixth year, and searched for bloody horcruxes to kill Voldemort in their seventh year!" Lily intensely added.

"Plus they're called the 'Golden Trio'. That must count for something." Molly continued.

I thought about what they said. "Okay," I figured. "But we should make a plan so we can contact each other if we are in danger."

They all nodded. We came up with a plan by multiplying the two way mirrors that Al and Louis kept into 4 mirrors. We were separated into 3 groups of two people (Molly and Lucy, Al and Lily, and Hugo and I) and 1 group of Roxanne, Dom, and Louis. The group of three and Al and Lily will go through each compartment of the train, Molly and Lucy will check the loos, and Hugo and I will stay with the hobo in the other compartment. They all agreed but Hugo looked a little less pleased with the plan.

When my cousins all left, Hugo whined, "Why do _we_ have to watch the hobo? Can I just go with Roxanne to check the compartments?"

"No. We both have to watch him. What if he's the man instead of the hobo and I'm alone? What will I do?" I responded.

He thought about this. "Rosie, you're over-exaggerating. Nothing like that will happen, okay? You'll be fine."

I sighed and said uncertainly, "Fine. But I gotta tell you something."

Hugo waited for me to say it. For a second, I was gonna tell him that he was prefect, but now I'm not sure.

"Er... you remember Edward Cattermole right?" I asked with uncertainly

Oh well, too late.

"Yeah, he's my weird looking dorm mate. Why?"

"Er... okay." My mouth became all jittery now. "He was supposed to be prefect."

"I KNEW IT!" Hugo's happy face appeared, but in the next second it turned into a confused face. "Wait, what do you mean 'was supposed to'? Is he-"

"Hugo, you're-" I started.

"No, that's stupid. It _has_ to be him! He's the least retarded bloke out of all of us! How can he _not_ be-"

I finished my sentence. "-prefect."

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Wait... what?"

"You're prefect. For some reason, they made you prefect instead of Edward."

"B-b-but," he stuttered.

"C'mon. It's not going to be _that_ bad. I could make you do your prefect duty with Jenny Winters. She's the 5th year Ravenclaw prefect."

"He looked at me in disbelief and asked, "Really?"

I nodded and he beamed. I swear, guys think that 'beautiful' depends if the girl's rack is decent enough.

"Let's go now, we've gotta hobo-sit." I said.

He nodded then we entered the second Weasley compartment.

"Fuck." Hugo and I said at the same time.

* * *

_A/N: _YAY FOR CLIFFHANGERS! :D

Lol, I have no idea what's going to happen next. But I promise you that it'll be worth it.

AND THANK YOU POTTERHEAD13, YOU'RE AWESOME! :D

Haha, okay. I have testing tomorrow so wish me luck. :P

~Lovely ^-^


	6. Trouble

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, his children, his nephews/nieces, or his arch enemy's son. I only own my dreams.

* * *

**SIX: TROUBLE**

September 1, 2 PM.

"Fuck." Hugo and I said at the same time.

The compartment looked robbed. All of the trunks were all open and our stuff was everywhere. Then there was an image of a skull in a snake's body on the window and the wall.

"Hugo! Is that the Death Eater symbol?" I screamed.

His eyes went to the window then to the wall. "Whoa. Maybe it is. We should ask Louis to make sure, he knows this stuff."

I nodded and then opened the two-way mirror. I said clearly, "Louis Weasley!"

A face appears on the glass. "What do you want?" he asked irritatingly.

"Er… come to the compartment. You'll see." Hugo nervously said.

"Urgh, this better be good." Louis replied crossly.

His face disappeared from the glass. I closed the mirror and looked at Hugo. "What's gotten into him? It's like he's on his man-period." I asked.

Hugo shrugged. "That doesn't seem like him. One second, he's happy and the next second he's annoyed."

_That doesn't seem like him_. That's it. It's Malfoy all over again.

"Hey Hugo? I think Louis isn't coming." I said.

He seemed confused. "What do you mean he's not coming? He just said that he was!"

"I know, but he didn't seem like Louis. He acted like how Malfoy did in the loo and in the compartment. Different."

"Oh…" Hugo replied. "This guy should really stop with the transfiguring. It's getting tiring."

"Tell me about it. I had to see Malfoy one too many times already."

He laughed. "Oh, I feel sorry for you sis."

I grinned. "I feel sorry for myself too. At least I'm not a prefect against my own will."

Hugo turned his happy face into his 'are you serious' face. "Thanks for reminding me."

"No problem." I joked.

Louis walked through the door. My face changed into a worried expression as I ran up to him. "Look what happened! It's a mess!"

He walked around the room. He then noticed that window and the wall. "Wow." he said, barely audible.

"Is this the Death Eater symbol?" Hugo asked curiously.

Louis nodded slowly, "It's like what my father had always told me!" he exclaimed.

Hugo and I shot puzzled glances at each other. Why would _Uncle Bill_ talk about Death Eaters? He didn't really get into the subject, since these people were the reasons why his and Aunt Fleur's wedding got ruined.

"Louis…" Hugo said slowly.

"What do you want?" Louis retorted as he turned around from what he had been viewing.

"SHOW ME!" I shouted. I think that was the best one I did all day.

Louis's body jiggled into this purple fuzzy blob. His hair was from slick red to platinum blond. The blue prefect badge became a green Head badge. The tattered robes from all of his adventures turned into clean cashmere robes. His sneakers changed into dragon leather shoes. All of the scattered freckles around his nose and hands disappeared. Louis was gone, and there came Malfoy.

I still wasn't sure. "What name do I call you?"

"Easy, Malferret." he replied with a smirk.

I sighed with relief. "Good. Now tell me what happened. I found two people transfigured into you; one in the loo and the other in this compartment."

He shot a puzzling face. "There was only two of me?"

Now I'm confused. "There's _more_ of you?"

Malfoy nodded. "Apparently, the guy said I was the easiest and most useful person to transfigure. Who knew?"

I rolled my eyes. "That was because you're Head Boy, have very typical features, and it's very easy to act like you."

He looked offended. "Now that's mean. It's very hard to be me, you know."

I put my hands in the air and did a motion that looked like I was pushing up something. "_Okay then_." I said mockingly.

He laughed. "You're such a weird bird."

"That's a compliment." I chuckled.

He was about to comment something but an irritated Hugo intervened. "Now's not the time guys. Malfoy: tell us what happened."

Malfoy sighed. "Okay, fine. So I was going to buy some sweets from the trolley lady. But she turned into a man, which I learned whose name was Leroy. He said to me, 'Come with me, boy. I need you for a second.' I asked him why he needed me and he just grabbed me by my collar and then we went to the loo, where the trolley lady was locked inside. She was shouting when Leroy opened the door but, with a flick of his wand, her high pitched screaming turned into a familiar deep voice. Turns out, he changed her into me."

"The first victim." I added.

He nodded, then continued. "Leroy asked who the Head Girl was. I naturally lied through my teeth and said it was Elizabeth Thorn from Hufflepuff."

There's no Elizabeth Thorn from Hufflepuff, by the way.

"He stupidly believed me and went to every compartment of Hufflepuffs to find her. The Hufflepuffs lied to the guy that they haven't seen Elizabeth because they saw him practically choking me. But that stupid fifth year girl said that Elizabeth was out of the country."

"What happened?" I asked.

Malfoy casually said, "He kicked my guts. It was like he didn't know how to do a curse."

I gasped while Hugo rolled his eyes.

Malfoy continued. "Anyways, then he flicked his wand again to turn her into me. We exited out of there and then entered another compartment, which was this one. There was this American named Nick Johnson occupied here. He was so annoying, though."

"Tell me about it." I crossly said, reminiscing about what he said when I told him that Malfoy was my acquaintance.

"Yeah, so he was eating a banana when, out of pure frustration, Leroy turned him into me. We went out of there the next second and into other compartments. He changed at least five more people into me. And then I hexed him to escape."

"So we have to find the Malfoys?" Hugo asked. Malfoy nodded.

"Don't worry, I got this. And Malfoy, you probably should stay put." I said.

Malfoy sat down and Hugo opened the compartment door. I took out my wand and shouted, "ACCIO SCORPIUS MALFOY!"

The real Malfoy sifted towards me. Then suddenly, a crowd of Malfoys entered the compartment. There must've been ten of them.

"Wow. Leroy was _frustrated_." Hugo commented.

I nodded my head and Malfoy added, "You should've seen how he ate my chocolate frog. It kept moving, so he threatened to crush it with a hammer, whatever that is."

"I think that's a muggle tool." I answered.

"Okay, enough chit-chat. We've gotta deal with these other Malfoys." Hugo interrupted.

I scoffed. "Fine." I replied.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Fine." he responded.

_AT THE SAME TIME._

We looked at each other confused, then looked back at Hugo as if nothing happened. Hugo looked at me, then at Malfoy with a puzzled face.

"Okay, then. Let's uh...get started, shall we?" he said with uncertainty in his voice.

I grumbled, "Okay."

Malfoy mumbled, "Okay."

_AT THE SAME TIME._

_AGAIN_.

We looked at each other again, baffled at what just happened once more. Then turned back to Hugo once more with normal and sane faces. He looked at Malfoy, then to me like he did before.

Hugo's face gave up a smirk. "You guys are weird." he stated.

I didn't say anything, as did Malfoy. But at last I muttered, "Says you."

Malfoy murmured, "Says you." the same time as I did.

That's it.

"STOP IT, OKAY?" I said annoyingly.

"STOP IT, OKAY?" Malfoy said frustratedly.

Do I _need_ to say that we said it at the same time again?

"Okay, that's enough." I replied clamly.

"Okay, that's enough." Malfoy responded placidly.

You know what happened. After that, we kept on saying things at the same time.

"Can you stop?" we both said angrily.

"No you stop first!' we answered each other.

We both gasped excitedly.

"I bet you can't guess what I'm gonna say next!" we tested each other.

"POTATO." I said confidently. He probably doesn't know what a potato is.

But alas.

"POTATO." he said proudly.

Wow.

"Oh my Merlin." we both sighed.

"Are you two done?" Hugo asked. "Remember?" he said as he gestured towards the annoyed Malfoys in our compartment.

"Oh yeah." we replied as we stare at the group of Malfoys.

"We're just going to use _Show Me_, okay? It's the easiest and most effective way."

Malfoy and I nodded as the three of us all turned to the blonde Slytherins. We got out our wands and shouted at the same time to a different Malfoy, "SHOW ME!"

Hugo's Malfoy turned into the 5th year girl, while mine turned into Louis. Malfoy's clone turned into a grown man.

"Leroy?" I whispered to Hugo.

"_LEROY_?" Malfoy screamed.

Oh yeah, we're definitely in trouble.

* * *

_A/N: _Hey! :D It's been a week since I've updated.

WOW I'M SO SORREH GUYS! D:

I frikkin' hate school. Look at what it does to me.

And I wrote chapters 1-5 before I published it, so it was easy peasy.

I'm so sorry guys, but now you can tell me to stop being such a lazy ass by asking me to update on this story through Ask!

Yay for Ask! :D

Lol, here's the link - ask . fm / xloveeely (remove the spaces in between)

AND I KNOW WHAT HAPPENS IN THE END OF THIS STORY 'CAUSE I DREAMT IT.

It's reliable. It comes from my imagination. :P

Cookies to the people who have followed this story and who reviewed! :D

No siriusly, here's y'all's cookies - (•**:**•) (•**:**•) (•**:**•) (•**:**•) (•**:**•)

Don't you like them? I do. Okay, gotta start on the next chapter! ^_^

Byezzz.

-Lovely xP


	7. It's A Mess

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything that you recognize. Even if it's chocolate, unfortunately.

* * *

**SEVEN: IT'S A MESS**

_Last time on WILTBAW-_

_"Leroy?" I whispered to Hugo._

_"LEROY?" Malfoy screamed._

_Oh yeah, we're definitely in trouble._

* * *

"Well, well, well" Leroy started villainously, "what do we have here?" he turned to Malfoy, "Hello again, old chum. Miss me?"

Malfoy just stared at him, like how a dog would when it's angry with its owner. But it definitely looked like he wanted to do more.

Leroy chuckled. "Oh, you look so cute when you do that!" he said in a way a grandma would.

"Hey!" I shouted. He then faced me. "Leave him alone, will you?"

He got closer to my face. "How sweet of you." Leroy replied sarcastically. He turned again to Malfoy and, to my disgust, said, "Look Malfoy, your sweet little girlfriend has more guts than you! Can't you believe that?"

At the same exact time, we did the exact same thing: vomiting.

Except his was real.

"EW, EW, EW, EW, EW!" Leroy screamed. He got a hold of himself, took a deep breath, and told Malfoy, "You better have not gotten any vomit on my clothes. Or you're going to be in tremendous trouble."

I laughed. "Said the girl who was afraid of his vomit! Do you remember what you did?" I then mimicked him in a high-pitched voice. "Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew!"

Leroy snorted. "Too bad you don't have great power like I do. I can do whatever I want, whenever I want to! I can even order my people to crush you."

"Oh yeah?" I retorted. "Then how come you came into this train full of children with all of your power when you could've done anything else? Isn't this a little ridiculous for you to come here?"

"You don't know what my plan is yet, little girl. Soon, the muggles will know what wizards are!"

Hugo, Malfoy, and I all gasped. "Wait…" Hugo started. "Why did you come to this train then? It's a pretty dumb idea, since this train has a strong security system and if we don't arrive at Hogwarts when we're supposed to, then McGonagall would be alarmed that something has happened to us. She'll find out that you invaded the train and you'll probably be sent to Azkaban after the aurors interrogate all of us and they find out your plans."

"I guess there's one thing to say." he turned to Malfoy. Leroy swished and flicked his finger like you would do with a wand, and a huge explosion of mist appeared. But that wasn't the only thing that appeared.

"Hello grandson, how are you? Hungry for chocolate?"

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update in FOUR FREAKING MONTHS!1!1!1 & that this chapter is short! I just wanna give you guys something...

School sucks.

But at least summer school is done forever.

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! :D

So I'll be updating more this summer.

Although it is summer, so my story will suck.

& I wanted to make this piece of the story to end ASAP, so I brought up the special guest star in the end, although it was originally planned that he was to show up when they were at the school already.

Oh well.

Hope you enjoyed! :)

-Lovely


	8. Lucius

**Disclaimer:** Almost everything belongs to Queen Rowling.

* * *

**EIGHT- LUCIUS**

_Last time on WILTBAW (I need a better acronym for this)-_

_"I guess there's one thing to say." he turned to Malfoy. Leroy swished and flicked his finger like you would do with a wand, and a huge explosion of mist appeared. But that wasn't the only thing that appeared._

_"Hello grandson, how are you? Hungry for chocolate?"_

* * *

We all stare at the man who was once Leroy.

"Lucius? What are you doing here?" Malfoy once said after a long period of confused looks and faces.

Lucius Malfoy looked quite different than he was before. His long platinum hair was completely gone, and was never replaced. His face contained fifty times the wrinkles he had before. His eyes lost that spark he had before Voldemort was defeated. Plus, his teeth were just plain horrible. I guess that's what Azkaban does to people.

"Scorpius, I already told you. Do you not listen to what I say?" he questioned his grandson with an elegance that didn't seem to fit with his appearance. "And you didn't answer my question: do you want this chocolate frog? I'm getting annoyed by it, and I always get Potter, Weasel, and Granger. There's more wizards other than your parents." he added, pointing to Hugo and me at the end.

"No Lucius, I'm not hungry for chocolate frogs. And I heard you before, it was just that I thought you didn't mean it literally, since there was a man that I had no idea of." Scorpius retorted.

"Ah, isn't this a happy reunion?" Hugo said with a hint of sarcasm. "Now, how did you even get out of Azkaban?" he asked the former Death Eater.

The old man looked like he was thinking, then answered. "It was simple, really. Before I was thrown into Azkaban, I bribed the judge who originally was going to sentence me for 50 years, but then shortened it to 25 years. And since I was such a 'good boy', they released me a year earlier, which was yesterday. The reason why there wasn't a huge deal about it in the press and why you," he pointed to Malfoy, "didn't know about was because I changed myself into Leroy. The only person that knew was Narcissa."

"You could've at least cleaned up a bit." I unconsciously replied.

"Well, little girl, there was no time. I had to get ready to see my grandson." he turned to Malfoy and gave him a smile that looked somewhat like a pedophilic grin.

Malfoy looked like he was going to kill. "What is the _real_ reason you came?"

Older Malfoy sighed as a sign of surrender. "I was going to tell you in private, but they," Lucius turned to Hugo and me, "are also involved in this."

"What is it?" Hugo curiously asked.

Lucius suddenly became nervous and lost all his poise. "Er, I-uh, w-we, by 'we' I mean Narcissa and I, er-uh," he took a deep breath. and said very quickly and shakily, "WeareintheOrdernowbecausethereisanewforcethatwant stotakecontrolofthewizardingandmuggleworldandheask edtheMalfoystobepartofthisandweagreedbutnowweregre titsoweturnedtoMcGonagallandshesaidthatwecouldhelp theOrdersowedecidedwewould. Wow, that was a relief."

I had no idea what Lucius had said, except the part in the beginning. "Why did you join the Order? I mean, isn't that like the opposite of Death Eat-"

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" Lucius shrieked. "DO _NOT_ REMIND ME." He inhaled, then exhaled. "I'm only helping because there is this poser of You-Know-Who-"

"Voldemort?" Hugo stupidly asked.

Lucius glared at him. "_Yes_, but I'm getting out of topic." He turned away from Hugo. "_Anyways,_ the poser lured and purposely made the Malfoys allies. We don't like him because it was like the beginning of" he tried to make himself sound casual while saying, "Lord Voldemort-"

Younger Malfoy whispered in my ear, "Why does he still call him a lord?" I chuckled.

The other Malfoy noticed and coughed rather loud. "Merlin, you children want me to finish or what? I shouldn't be even telling you this."

Hugo, Malfoy, and I replied simultaneously in a monotone voice. "Sorry, continue."

Lucius huffed and continued. "He's starting to become somewhat of a tyrant and we think his idea is wrong, so we're trying to help stop it. You guys know what he looks like now though, his appearance is of Leroy, although that's not his ruling name."

"What is his name?" Malfoy asked.

"You're going to laugh at this." I prepared myself to not laugh. "His name is Queen."

"Queen? Like a female ruler? And he's a guy?" Hugo questioned.

"Maybe he's a fan of muggle rock bands. I mean, the band Queen is legend." I added.

"It's probably that," young Malfoy concluded, and then turned to his grandfather. "You did say he wanted to rule the muggle world too, right?"

Lucius nodded. "Oh, and sorry about the confusion before. I was just making an open appearance of Queen. Now when I leave, you three need to be terrified and tell McGonagall that I came, you understand?" We nodded.

"Oh, and are you going to start the train soon? And what do we do with the others here?" HUgo asked Lucius.

The Malfoys and turned. We completely forgot about them.

"You three transfigure the rest and lock the door." Lucius told us.

After we were done, we knew that probably none of them would cause trouble, so we didn't erase their memories.

"The rest of you have to be scared shitless of Queen, do you understand?" They nodded. "One of you should faint or something, to make him look horrific. Scorp, pick one to stun." Lucius ordered.

"Um, can it be Weasley? She probably will remember not to say anything plus I have a feeling she's good at acting." Malferret smirked at me. I scowled at him back.

"Will you do it?" Lucius asked.

After giving it much thought, I decided that Malfoy was right. "Alright, fine. But not right now, only when you're about to leave." I wasn't looking at the younger Malfoy now, but I could feel him laughing evilly behind me. "And when are you going to let the train move again."

Older Malfoy did the signature Malfoy smirk. "Oh Rosie, it never stopped." A train whistle was heard. "I think this is my cue to go." he added.

Lucius waved goodbye, stunned me, and then vanished.

* * *

**A/N: **So because I didn't update for so long, this is the second new chapter today! You're welcome, by the way. ;)

I realize that Chapter Seven was so short, but I wrote most of it a long time ago & obviously didn't post it.

So I hoped you enjoyed this one! I did, for one. x)

-Lovely


	9. Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** Ditto on the last eight chapters.

* * *

**NINE- HOGWARTS**

_Last time on Will T. Baw (I made the acronym into a name with an extra 'l')_

_Older Malfoy did the signature Malfoy smirk. "Oh Rosie, it never stopped." A train whistle was heard. "I think this is my cue to go." he added._

_Lucius waved goodbye, stunned me, and then vanished._

* * *

I wake up. My head feels a little dizzy, but I still remember what had happened before I was stunned. I sit up on my bed and study the room's surroundings. There are multiple row of cots around me. Each has a small wooden table to their left with an empty vase sitting on it. There are windows around the place, enough to let the arising sunlight seep through, giving the place a warm and comfy feeling to it. To the very left of the building, there lies a modest white door with a small square window to accompany it. On the very right, a pair of large oak double doors stands, with a bookcase full of muggle and wizard medical books nears the doors' right. I've been here before, as the true Gryffindor I am. Immediately after I glanced at the building's insides, the double doors flew open, with Louis, Hugo and *barf* Malfoy coming through them.

"Are you alright, Rosie?" Louis asked, once he was near the left side of my cot.

I nodded. "A little hungry and confused, but I'm mostly alright." I sighed, then added, "What day is today? I hope I didn't miss anything."

"Today is Saturday. You were knocked out for two days, but at least you don't have to miss the weekend. And classes start on Monday, so you're okay." Hugo answered.

I was about to say something, but then I heard the door on the left being slammed shut, and out came Miss Pomfrey, the daughter of the late Madam Pomfrey.

"Miss Weasley, are you feeling okay?" I nodded. She then added, "You should feel a bit dizzy though, given that you just woke up, I assume?" I nodded once again. "Well, you should rest and I'll release you in about an hour or so." She looked at the three boys who were present. "I suggest that you three come later, that way she will be more energised to talk to you." All of them uttered, "Yes, Miss Pomfrey." as she walked back to her room.

As the nurse left, Hugo and Louis turned to me. When they heard a door close, Louis started with, "Don't worry Rosie, we'll come to the rescue in about an hour."

I laughed, and replied, "Thanks, Louis." He leaned forward to my bed and hugged me, then kissed my cheek chastely. I grinned widely. Oh, Louis knows how to make my day.

Hugo just smiled, then leaned forward to hug me, but he whispered in my ear, "Hey, something's up, but I can't say it in front of Louis and Malfoy. Talk to me as soon as you can, okay?" he moved away from me, then smiled again.

"Of course." I told him. Louis and Hugo then waved at me and left, leaving me with Malfoy alone. Oh, Merlin.

I turned to my unwanted guest and asked politely, yet coldly. "What do you want, Malfoy."

He ignored me, then walked over to my side of the bed where the vase was. He took out his wand, then conjured white and red roses into the vase. "Isn't that quite lovely?"

I can't lie, but his roses were the most gorgeous flowers I have ever seen. But I tried to keep a straight face, and responded with, "Haha, very funny. Those are roses, my name is Rose. I keep on getting the same kind of flowers as my name over and over again." Honestly, I didn't mind the flowers. I think it's quite nice to smell the roses once in a while. "But seriously Malfoy," I continued sarcastically, "What's on your mind?"

He smirked back (seriously, what's the deal with Malfoys and their smirking? Did they trademark their smirks?). "You actually like the roses, though." I opened my mouth to interrupt him, but he continued. "So you're not going with the Weasels after your beastly sleep. You have to come with me, so I can give you a tour on the Heads' Quarters, okay?"

I groaned. I wanted to talk to my family, but I figured that I can do that all the time and I really wanted to see my own room. So I replied, "Ugh, fine. But you have to tell them to not come here, tell them I'll meet then in thm in the Gryffindor common room after lunch."

Malfoy smirked with glee, unsurprisingly. "Okay, Weasley. Bye." He turned away from me and gracefully left the place.

I sighed loudly and turned to the roses. I do like smelling roses, so I took my vase and smelled the roses. They didn't smell like regular roses, but instead had the fragrances that I would smell in amortentia. I smelled cinnamon, my raspberry scented lotion, and a cologne that I did not recognize, but I liked the smell anyways. I placed the vase back on the table, then fell asleep, dreaming of the scents I smelled.

* * *

My arms stretched wide, and my eyes slowly fluttered open. _Oh great, I'm awake_, I first thought. I looked at the roses and smiled. I really liked them. I heard arrogant laughs in the opposite side of the flowers. "I knew you liked them." a familiar voice finally said.

I turned around. "Oh shut up, Malfoy." I maturely retorted, then I threw a pillow to his direction. I hit him straight in the face, and bursted out laughing.

He looked a bit pissed for a second, then bit his lip to refrain from a smile. "Are you ready to go now?" he asked, all silliness aside.

"Yeah, but I won't leave until you answer my question." I proudly stated.

"What's the question?" Malfoy crossly responded.

"What do you smell in these roses?" I simply questioned. I got the vase and handed it to him.

He got the vase from me, sniffed it, and replied, "I smell melted chocolate syrup drizzled on top of ice cream, the scent of my pillow after it's cleaned, and a fruity scent to which I cannot identify yet. Why, what do you smell?"

I was satisfied with his answer, so I answered, "Cinnamon, my lavender-scented shampoo, and a type of cologne that I love the smell of, but I don't know what it's named."

He nodded, saying "Hmm, interesting." There was a pause for silence. "So, let's go!" he shouted, annoyingly happily as he bounced to his feet.

"Ugh, fine." I resigned. "But don't we have to tell Miss Pomfrey that I'm awake?"

"Oh, right." He travelled to the white door, knocked on it three times, and headed for the double doors without looking back.

I followed him with a confused expression. "You're not even going to tell her? All you did was knock and then left! It's like you're playing a muggle prank!"

He stopped, looked at me straight in the eye, and replied in an even tone, "It's our code. She didn't want to be disturbed unless it was important. If I knocked three times, then that tells her that you're okay and you're leaving with me. Although I should've knocked four times instead."

"What does that mean, exactly?"

"It means that you somehow turned mental." he smirked cheekily, then continued walking.

I growled, then jogged to catch up with him. "You're the mental one! You act so weirdly all the time and it's like you have mood swings!"

"That is basically the regular male adolescent, dear Weasel." he shouted back at me.

I muttered profanities under my breath while glaring at Malfoy. Merlin, he's so bloody annoying.

"I hope you don't kiss your mum with that mouth." he stated after I was done.

"I hope you don't influence others with that attitude of yours." I retorted.

"I think I already did." he mumbled to himself.

"I heard that." I said.

Malfoy stopped in front of a portrait of a man riding a horse. He turned to me and mocked whispered, "You were supposed to."

I rolled my eyes as he pronounced loudly and clearly, "Tetum Gratis".

The wall to the right of the painting moved to the left, revealing a room. "Have a pleasant day!" the man in the painting shouted as we entered the room.

The place looked like a common room, only slightly smaller. The walls were lined up with bookcases filled with what seemed like hundreds of thousands of books. Two white leathersofas were adjacent to each other, with a table in the middle with three books stacked in a pile. Three doors were inside the room, one on the left, one in the back of the room, and one on the right. The place has a warm and cozy feel to it, without someone feel overtaken by the bookcases.

"Woah." I merely said in admiration.

"It's like your dream room, isn't it Weasley? A room filled with books, must be quite fun." Malfoy added the last part with a touch of sarcasm.

"Why yes it is. I can't imagine a life without books and reading. That is such a horrible thing." I replied with a sense of high class in my tone.

He scoffed. "Oh Merlin, you it's don't know how to shut up. How about I teach you? Step one, clamp that humongous hole in your face that you call a mouth shut. Step two-"

"Oh I know how to shut up. Maybe you need help-"

Malfoy placed a finger on my lips. "Shhh," he shushed me gently. "You should really shut up so I won't be in your presence for long."

A chill ran through my spine as his icy finger touched my lips. Why did I feel that? I have no idea. It's probably the white hot fury of anger I feel towards him right now. I removed his hand from my face, then growled, "Alright, finish the tour. I have to unpack the rest of my stuff."

He smirked, as if he won something. "Okay, to your left is my bedroom and to the right is your bedroom. The door in the back leads to the kitchens and there should be a door in your bedroom that leads to the Gryffindor common room, like the door in mine leads to the Slytherin common room. Also, you have your own private restroom and i think that door is next to the Gryffindor door. Now I have two simple rules for you to follow. Number one, never ever ever go to my bedroom, and I won't go to yours. Unless the other person sounds like they're gonna die, don't go in. And rule number two, whenever you want to use the common room, tell me first so I won't interrupt your business. And whenever I use it, you can go to the Gryffindor common room and go to the door that leads to your room, okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, okay. I replied, then added, "but the day will not come when I want to step foot into your room."

He laughed cockily. "Yeah, okay. I believe you." he came up close to my ear and whispered, "Challenge accepted." Malfoy left me and walked swiftly to his room, slamming the door behind him.

I sighed, then fell on the couch. The way Malfoy acted reminded me of a guy named Barney in a TV show called "How I Met Your Mother". Barney was an egotistical ladies' man with a lot of problems, but in the end he turns somewhat human with wife, Robin. The only part of Barney that resembles Malfoy was the Barney in seasons one to three, where he was still immature. I used to watch that show with my muggle grandparents, it ended just before I went into Hogwarts.

I wondered about various for a while, then I remembered that I needed to go to my room before I talk to Hugo.

I walked into my room, and stood in awe. Let me tell you, that room was beautiful. A king sized bed was placed near the center of the room. A bookcase filled with my books stood on the left side of the bed, with drawers of my clothes sitting in the right of the bed. A door in the same wall as the bookcase, but in the opposite corner, was open. I could see the sink, so I figured that it was the bathroom. On the opposite wall of the bed, there lays a desk, along with some parchment, a quill on top of the stack, and an ink bottle in the top right corner. On the left side of the desk, a bright red-colored door was closed, but I knew that was the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. The walls in the room were pastel yellow, and the decorations around the room all had red in them. The floor was a dark brown kind of wood texture, and everything made the room spacious and cozy.

I flopped into my bed, and I instantly loved that bed. I laid there for about a minute, then remembered that I had to talk to Hugo. I unwillingly got myself out of the bed, and headed towards the red door. As soon as I opened it, I checked exactly where my door was so I would know in the future. The door was on the first floor, with where the first and second year Gryffindor girls' dorms were. I walked down the staircase that led to the common room. I looked over at the corner where my family hangs out a lot (a.k.a. the Weasley Corner) and spotted Hugo in his usual spot in the sofa all by himself. "Hugo!" I called out.

He immediately turned around. "Hey, Rose." he replied in a sad voice.

I frowned as I sat next to him. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing." he responded, turning his head away from me.

I'm becoming frustrated. "What's the matter?"

He sighed. "You're not gonna stop, are you?"

I nodded. "I won't stop until you tell mewhat's up."

He slowly turned to me. "Fine. It's about Lucius Malfoy."

* * *

**A/N-** Wow, it's been almost a month! Well, at least it's not 4 months... Heh, sorry about that.

So as I'm writing this, I realize that I wanna write in Scorp's POV, but don't know how. Leave suggestions in your reviews, please? & thank you to all who have been waiting so patiently, I really appreciate it! I know I'm not the best writer, & that this fanfic won't get hundreds of reviews, favorites, or follows, but that's okay, because I like writing. :)

I'll try to publish often, since it's summer, but school starts early this year (in like 2 weeks already, wowza!), so I'll probably be only posting every month or so. Better than nothing, right?

One reason to why I'm posting only now is because I have started on a Dramione short, but then it somehow turned into not a short. I'm practicing writing in third person, since in this story I'm writing in first person and I cannot find a way to put Scorpius's views without the story being too blotchy. I've considered writing a separate fanfic about the same story here, only in Scorp's view, but I think it's gonna take probably a long time.

I also change my pen name, so it's dear-lovely instead of loveeely now. If this confused you then sorry. I just liked my new pen name. I wanted it to be my tumblr username, but unfortunately that was taken so I replaced the 'o' with a '0'.

Oh & if you see any grammarical mistakes, especially with verbs, please tell me & I'll fix them. I'm not great at verbs.

HOPE TO SEE YOUR BEAUTIFUL FACES SOON, BYE! ^-^

-Lovely, xo ;)

btw, this is the longest chapter I wrote, so that's what took me so long. I'm used to only writing short scenes as chapters, but I didn't want too many chapters in this story. I could've written about 3 or 4 chapters with only this chapter, but I decided not to.

& follow me on twitter and tumblr, if you want. My twitter username is xloveeely, and I already mentioned my tumblr username earlier in this author's note. :)


End file.
